


Joyeux Noëls

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune





	Joyeux Noëls

**Caroline**

Milliscent Hanover a démissionné de son poste de présidente des élèves (Caroline, des années plus tard, n’a toujours pas compris comment on pouvait démissionner lorsque l’on a été élu) et la campagne contre Peter O’Malley a été longue et rude. Mais Caroline a fini par l’emporter. Le matin de Noël, ses parents lui offrent, en guise de récompense et en plus des cadeaux attendus, le stylo en or gris devant lequel elle s’arrête systématiquement, admirative, depuis des mois. Elle le contemple et l’essaye avec ravissement.

Aujourd’hui encore, elle écrit ses discours les plus importants avec ce stylo. Mais elle n’a jamais avoué à ses parents que le cadeau le plus satisfaisant avait été la victoire sur Peter O’Malley en elle-même.

\- - - - -

**Terrence**

Le meilleur Noël de Terrence est le même que celui de Caroline. Au moins, cette année-là, leurs parents arrêtent de lui demander s’il compte s’inscrire au club Débats. Et pour soulager leur conscience d’avoir accordé autant d’intérêt à sa soeur et si peu à lui, ils lui offrent finalement ces deux semaines à Yellowstone. Terrence pense que Caroline et lui, c’est un travail d’équipe.

\- - - - -

**Lisa**

LJ dans ses bras, Lincoln souriant, la tête posée sur ses genoux, les bougies éclairant le salon d’une lueur dorée un peu tremblante et les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin clignotant en vagues régulières. Elle n’est pas idiote, elle savait que ce n’était pas destiné à durer, mais s’il y a bien une chose qu’elle n’a jamais regretté dans son existence, c’est d’avoir eu un fils, et de l’avoir eu avec Lincoln. Et comme elle n’est pas idiote, elle a toujours su apprécier ce qui devait l’être.

\- - - - -

**Charles... D.B.**

Sa fille est née un vingt-quatre décembre au soir. C’est sans doute infortuné pour les quarante ou cinquante Noëls à venir mais bon sang, aucun d’eux ne pourra battre ça.

\- - - - -

**Benjamin**

Dede marche depuis quelques jours à peine. Il la voit entrer dans le salon, hésitante sur ses jambes, les mains tendues vers les lumières qui clignotent sur les branches du sapin, et il entend le bruit léger de ses pas sur le tapis tandis qu’elle trottine vers lui. Il est tellement heureux qu’il se dit qu’un jour, il devra sans doute payer pour ça, mais ce n’est pas le moment d’y penser.

\- - - - -

**John**

John est un homme qui aime sa famille. Et sa Famille aussi, mais au moment de Noël, la seconde s’efface toujours devant la première. Dans l’absolu, peu lui importe le lieu et les circonstances, chaque Noël où il a eu auprès de lui sa femme et ses enfants était un peu plus beau que le précédent. Mais dans l’idéal, il existe un véritable rituel, depuis la date à laquelle l’arbre est décoré (très précisément trois semaines avant le jour de Noël) en passant par l’église dans laquelle ils assistent à la messe de minuit jusqu’au fait qu’il suspend toutes ses _affaires_ la semaine précédant et celle suivant Noël. C’est sa version toute personnelle de la trêve des confiseurs.

Le Noël avant sa condamnation correspondait exactement à ses critères de choix.

\- - - - -

**Theodore**

Il a réalisé le cadeau lui-même : un cadre en bois brut acheté au magasin du coin, qu’il a peint et vernis avec amour. Il a glissé sous le sous-verre une photo de Maman et lui. Il l’emballe et le lui donne. Elle ne comprend pas ce que c’est, mais elle le prend tout de même en souriant, et Theodore pose la tête sur son épaule et espère que cette minute durera toujours.

\- - - - -

**LJ**

Il a huit ans et Maman lui a acheté un circuit de chemin de fer. Entre autres choses. Il est allongé au milieu des papiers d’emballage et des cartes de voeux, dressé sur ses coudes, le menton au creux des mains. Papa est en train d’installer les rails tandis qu’Oncle Mike construit la petite gare. Pour l’aider, bien sûr. En toute honnêteté, il préférerait installer les rails et monter la gare lui-même, même si c’est destiné à être nettement moins impeccable que le travail de Papa et d’Oncle Mike, mais ils ont l’air tellement heureux de l’aider puis de lui montrer comment faire rouler les wagons...

\- - - - -

**Veronica**

Elle n’a jamais vraiment été du style à s’attendrir sur tout et n’importe quoi juste parce que l’on a décrété que c’était Noël et installé de charmantes illuminations dans les rues et les vitrines. Elle n’a jamais vraiment eu l’esprit de Noël, pour tout dire, peut-être parce que les premiers qu’elle a connus n’avaient rien de positivement mémorables. Mais quand même... quand Lincoln lui tend un paquet et qu’elle trouve dedans un délicat pyjama en soie et dentelle rouge foncé et une paire d’énormes chaussons en forme de bonshommes de neige, elle se dit qu’elle a peut-être raté quelque chose.

\- - - - -

**Sara**

Elle est à Bombay, dans cette clinique gratuite, depuis deux mois et elle paye de sa poche une partie des médicaments et des instruments nécessaires. De la poche de son père, en fait pour être tout à fait honnête, puisque c’est encore une époque où son père espère qu’il pourra lui racheter (littéralement) une conduite et une conscience filiale. Il y a des rires dans la pièce à côté tandis que les trois médecins et cinq infirmières de quatre pays différents accrochent des guirlandes autour de la porte.

Ce jour-là, elle reçoit une carte toute simple avec un paysage enneigé et juste les mots "Joyeux Noël, Sara. Affectueusement, Papa" tracés d’une main un peu hésitante au dos. Ca fait beaucoup plus pour sa conduite et sa conscience filiale que tout le reste. Dommage que son père ne l’ait jamais vraiment compris mais pour l’instant, elle se contente de poser la carte devant elle et de sourire.

\- - - - -

**Michael**

Michael se dit qu’il est dramatiquement incapable de se satisfaire de ce qu’il a (ou peut-être incurablement optimiste), mais son meilleur Noël reste à venir. Ce sera celui qu’il passera à faire de la plongée sous-marine, au Panama, avec Lincoln.

Ceci étant dit, celui où il a pour la première fois réussi à acculer Lincoln dans un buisson et à le bombarder de boules de neige au point qu’ils sont rentrés tous les deux trempés jusqu’aux os et que Maman a froncé les sourcils d’un air faussement courroucé... ce Noël arrive juste en seconde position.

Oui, il est conscient que ce jour-là, Lincoln l’a laissé gagner la bataille de boules de neige. Justement.

\- - - - -

**Lincoln**

Il y a un sapin dans le salon. Rien de fastueux, mais il a été décoré avec moult soins, et c’est sans doute le premier depuis... le fait que Lincoln ne se souvienne pas depuis combien de temps laisse à penser que ça fait des _années_. Mike et lui ont définitivement passé l’âge des sapins de Noël et des cadeaux au pied de l’arbre, mais ça fera plaisir à LJ.

Evidemment, LJ, en pleine crise de pré-adolescence, détaille la table et les décors d’un air morne, et Lincoln fait mine de ne rien remarquer parce que l’important est que LJ soit là. Michael, de son côté, s’enfonce dans les coussins du canapé avec un petit sourire, les yeux brillants tandis qu’il fixe les paquets emballés et enrubannés et Linc pense que, OK, peut-être que son frère n’a pas passé (et ne passera jamais) l’âge des sapins et des cadeaux, finalement.

FIN


End file.
